


Setting Boundaries

by Vexicle



Series: Yggdrasil [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	1. Chapter 1

Iggy doesn’t understand it, but… he’s always had this burning need to make Basil _his_. It couldn’t possibly be healthy, the way he feels inside, everytime he sees Basil have solely polite courtesies with anyone else. He always feels something roar and crackle inside.

 _Is it because I don’t want him to be friends with anyone else?_ he had thought constantly before, his eyebrows furrowed and pen in hand as he watched the scrawny black-haired boy.

Now, though, Iggy thinks he‘s getting one step closer to enlightenment.

The kisses are as fervent with desire as the ones dating back to his ill-fated plan to confess… and it had worked. It had worked, and now Iggy has Basil pinned underneath him, lips against his, caught in a searing kiss just as passionate as the one before that… and the one before that, and so on…

“Mmm, aah,” Basil moans. He’s noisy. Iggy decides he likes it. Iggy pulls away, feeling the tug and pull of an invisible string. Panting and still on fire inside and out, Iggy withdraws. Basil blurrily opens his eyes to reveal dazed greens, clutching at Iggy’s back as both of them pant in unison.

Iggy still can’t quite wrap his head around it, but as far as he cares right now, Basil is his boyfriend and he… wants to do things to him. Maybe not now, since Basil still seems rather skittish, but Iggy’s fingertips trace the black-haired boy’s shoulders, feeling the heat radiating off him in waves. Suddenly, Iggy finds himself gripped with the urge to lean forward and just have a taste. 

Basil has a hand over his forehead as he struggles to catch his breath, and Iggy takes this opportunity to allow his eyes to wander, from Basil’s tantalising lips to the white column of his throat all the way down to the prominent collarbones exposed by his shirt. Unthinkingly, he licks his lips that have been kissed red by Basil’s own.

Fingers twitch as Iggy just sits there on his boyfriend’s couch and contemplates if Basil would let him claim him. It’s as though something whispers _yes, yes,_ at the thought. Iggy finds himself gripping Basil’s shoulders more tightly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Iggy blinks, confused, and then he realises that one of Basil’s pale hands are resting on his cheek. The black-haired boy looks up at him affectionately, and then Iggy comes back to earth. Cheeks flushing, Iggy’s eyes dart away momentarily.

“I’m fine,” Iggy replies, breath caught in his chest at how damn gorgeous Basil is. Why did they stop? Why are they talking? He wants to kiss him again.

Basil pauses, laughing nervously. “Ah, okay. It’s just that you had… such a scary look on your face just now.”

“Scary?”

“Yeah.” Basil shivers. “Like you were a lion or something and you were gonna eat me up.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all,” Iggy purrs. A hand circles around to the back of Basil’s head, feeling the soft strands of downy black hair. “No, I was just thinking… just…” And now that he’s fully snapped out of it Iggy just _has_ to realise how indecent his thoughts were. And rushing. Are they rushing? Yes. Probably. Crap, they hadn’t even really gone on a date yet, but since they had pretty much been hanging out one on one for such a long time those could be considered dates couldn’t they -

Iggy blinks as Basil waves in front of his face. “Just thinking?” he asks softly, looking genuinely concerned.

Damn it, Iggy really has a penchant for getting swept along in the heat of the moment. He should stop thinking. That’s a good idea. Before Iggy goes too far and just start doing whatever… but conquering Basil sounds nice. Iggy flushes again.

“Yeah,” Iggy admits. Nervously, he pulls at the collar of his own shirt. “I was thinking… thinking…” Iggy’s eyes wander down to Basil’s exposed skin. “That I want to… kiss you more.” Iggy swallows the ball that seems to have suddenly appeared in his throat.

Basil just jerks in surprise, the blush on his face intensifying. His mouth opens and closes multiple times. To say what, Iggy doesn’t know. 

“Maybe… maybe we’re moving too fast,” Iggy murmurs, feeling sweat plaster his shirt to his back. Why did he wear a shirt with long sleeves again? He’s going to boil over in this thing. Suddenly, he can’t even drag himself to look at Basil. Red-hot shame burns in his chest. He can’t believe he just went and… done that… again.

“Maybe we are.” Arms wrap around Iggy’s back again. “But you know, after you basically confessed to me after we made out I’m pretty sure I want to.”

“Sorry about that.” Except Iggy doesn’t think he’ll be sorry. Maybe. Maybe not. He’s definitely much shyer at school. Iggy honestly doesn’t know where half of his behaviour comes from. Maybe it’s Basil doing funny things to his hammering heart. Iggy honestly wouldn’t expect half of this from himself if he were an outsider looking in. But the afternoon sun casts a golden glow on Basil, golden specks in his dark hair, and Iggy just wants to kiss him.

“It’s fine.” Basil grips the small of Iggy’s back. “But you know, I… I’d really like it if you show me some of those kisses you were thinking about.” Basil has such an embarrassed look on his face. It’s adorable, and his words are just tempting Iggy to want to see more, to provoke more reactions out of him.

“Sure,” Iggy says with a smile. Hesitation is washed away as he gingerly leans forward. When Basil doesn’t protest, he adjusts himself so he’s resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “I hope you’re ready for this,” Iggy adds quietly as he slowly, carefully, presses an experimental kiss to Basil’s neck.

Surprised, Basil jerks underneath him, his mouth falling open and his eyes screwing shut. Iggy can feel something dark stirring within him again. _Mine,_ it whispers possessively as Iggy dunks his head below the surface of the ocean, allowing himself to take a small bite.


	2. Chapter 2

Basil bites back a little moan as sharp teeth nip at his neck. Iggy’s tan fingers are tangled in his hair, and he traces the dip of Basil’s chest through the fabric. The black-haired boy is acutely aware of the rise and fall of his chest, and strangely enough, he doesn't dare to breathe too harshly, maybe in fear of scaring off the curious redhead, and all… all of this...

Iggy is touching him.

Iggy is _touching_ him, his back pressed against the backrest of the couch while Basil lies on his back, the two of them so close Iggy’s breathing sends tremor along Basil’s spine. It's so perfect and brings up shameful memories of his wet dreams, but - Basil bucks against Iggy as his tongue traces the shell of his ear - goodness, it feels _amazing_ , Iggy isn't even really _doing_ anything, but it's good, and he's already driving Basil wild just like this. Basil shudders as he allows himself to fantasise about what's to come.

“Do you… like this?” Iggy asks, concerned, amber eyes bright and blinking.

“Of _course_ ,” Basil moans, melting against his boyfriend’s embrace, tossing all questions of ‘ _is this moving too fast_?’ out of his mind. Frankly, he has no clue what Iggy even wants, suddenly requesting to touch him like this, but he isn't going to object. It had lit a fire inside him, knowing Iggy still wanted a taste despite his nature, and well, who was Basil to turn away his boyfriend? 

(Basil isn't that unobservant. He can tell that anything more... explicit doesn't interest Iggy.)

It feels so good - he feels like he's been waiting for this for a hundred million years, ever since he started pining for Iggy, and now he’s here, breathing and beautiful, and Basil almost wants to grab him forcefully and bury his face in the crook of Iggy’s neck. He wants to do so many things, kiss, cuddle, but nothing too uncomfortable for him, of course -

“Ahh, Iggy -” Basil’s eyes flutter shut as he allows himself to bask in the sensation of Iggy nibbling at his collarbone experimentally. He gasps as Iggy lashes his tongue over the sensitive area, twitching in his position laid before the redhead.

He slowly opens his eyes, seeing the expression of his boyfriend hard at work, his frown and focused glint in his eyes. There's a little _something_ smouldering in his gaze, and Basil stops and stares for a moment, his breath washed away.

He's not sure if he's supposed to be feeling this way towards Iggy - _Iggy,_ of all people - but right now the only dim thoughts rattling in Basil's head are: _He’s hot_ , and _I want him_.

Unable to resist the temptation of Iggy’s red lips, he grabs Iggy’s shoulders to get his attention. The redhead looks up in an instant, surprise and an unspoken question flitting in his gaze.

“Can we kiss?” Basil asks simply, and Iggy’s confusion melts away into a teasing grin.

“Can't get enough, can you?” Iggy scoots forward to plant a short, supple kiss to Basil’s lips, his eyes glimmering with amusement. Basil wants to drown in those eyes forever, but he settles for whimpering and pulling his lover close, feeling his warmth seep into his own. Basil retaliates by bumping their foreheads together, making the redhead giggle, before he seizes Iggy’s lips in a kiss.

It isn't long before he faintly realises that both of them have no clue what they're doing, but Iggy’s tongue is against his lips, asking for entrance, and Basil grants it, and then his tongue slides into his mouth, swallowing Basil’s pleased moans.

Basil, even with his mind out of commission for the moment, figures he should do something, and so he awkwardly fumbles in his grip on Iggy’s back, their tongues meeting, then twining together. All of Basil’s senses are trained on this very moment, hot and velvety and exquisite, it's nothing like he's ever felt before, and he just wants more and more and more...

Iggy’s only glad to give, and they carry on gasping and moaning against each other, clutching at backs and shoulders and anything they can reach, until finally Basil breaks the kiss, panting.

Iggy blinks, shaking his head a little, seeming rather dazed. “Why… did you stop?” 

Despite himself, Basil chuckles, feeling the affection and warmth in his chest fill up until it's almost overflowing. “Dumbass. Some of us need to breathe,” he says breathlessly.

“I'll show you dumbass,” Iggy murmurs, though he seems content laying on top of Basil’s chest, his red hair tickling Basil’s cheek. 

“So, you're okay with this?” Basil asks cautiously. He doesn't want to rush Iggy after all, or push him beyond his comfort zone. While waiting, his hands subconsciously wander up to play with his boyfriend’s soft, short locks.

“Hell yeah.” Iggy’s wandering gaze betrays his interest. 

“Are you double triple extra sure?”

Iggy lets out a growl then, something that only makes Basil heat up more; he's sure Iggy can feel the bulge in his pants. “I'll prove it to you,” Iggy hisses, wrenching Basil close, kissing him so ferociously their teeth clack together, but Basil can't find it in himself to care.

_I'm going to hell,_ Basil thinks hazily, that line of thought cut off by his own moan into Iggy’s warm, inviting mouth.


End file.
